1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to data processing, and more particularly to data processing methods and systems that allow for data within replicated databases to be reorganized.
2. Information
Data processing tools and techniques continue to improve. Information in the form of data is continually being generated or otherwise identified, collected, stored, shared, and analyzed. Databases and other like data repositories are common place, as are related communication networks and computing resources that provide access to such information. To provide adequate and/or robust access to such data, replicated databases are often provided.